clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
TerraSnow
The Restarunt of Snowville, or just The Restarunt is the best restaurant in Snowville, and also the second building ever built there. Sometimes the Rockstar Penguins (The Band of the Snowville) comes in any celebrations or holidays Background The Restarunt was created in June 20, 1995 by three penguins. Their names are unknown to public, except for the current manager Joe Collins. They then made a large sucess. On November 16, 2001, Rockstar Penguins first appeared in there. Menu This menu is in the pebbles currency. Noodles * Fish Noodle (Cost: 300) * Spicy Noodle (Cost: 305) * Large Noodle (Cost: 320) * Small Noodle (Cost: 290) * Vegetable Noodle (Cost: 310) * Seaweed Noodle (Cost: 305) * Squid Noodle (Cost: 325) * Clam Noodle (Cost: 305) * Fish Noodle Soup (Cost: 310) * Spicy Noodle Soup (Cost: 315) * Vegetable Noodle Soup (Cost: 320) * Devilish Ramen (Cost: 340) * Heavenly Ramen (Cost: 340) Toast * Spaghetti on Toast (Cost: 245) * Fish on Toast (Cost: 235) * Butter on Toast (Cost: 200) * Peanut Butter on Toast (Cost: 200) * Peanut Butter and Jelly on Toast (Cost: 210) * Chocolate on Toast (Cost: 225) * Cheese on Toast (Cost: 205) * Sardine on Toast (Cost: 210) * French Toast (Cost: 200) * Sea Salad on Toast (Cost: 200) * Krills on Toast (Cost: 205) * Raspberry on Toast (Cost: 210) * Meatballs on Toast (Cost: 215) * Blueberry on Toast (Cost: 210) * Clam on Toast (Cost: 200) * Crab on Toast (Cost: 240) * Submarine Sandwich (Cost: 220) * Tuna Sandwich (Cost: 215) * Salmon Sandwich (Cost: 215) * Spicy Fish Sandwich (Cost: 220) * Seafood Sandwich (Shrimp, Clam, Krill, Seaweed, Tuna, Salmon, Fish and Squid) (Cost: 245) Burgers * Fish Burger (Cost: 420) * Deluxe Fish Burger (Cost: 430) * Hamburger (Cost: 420 Money) * Spicy Burger (Cost: 425) * Shrimp Burger (Cost: 415) * Seaweed Burger (Cost: 410) * Squid Burger (Cost: 435) * Crab Burger (Cost: 430) * Ocean Burger (Shrimp, Seaweed, Crab, Squid and Fish)(Cost: 450) Pizzas * Cheese Pizza (Cost: 500) * Spicy Cheese Pizza (Cost: 500) * Fish Pizza (Cost: 510) * Double Fish and Shrimp Pizza (Cost: 520) * Shrimp Pizza (Cost: 505) * Crab Pizza (Cost: 530) * Fish Dine Pizza (Shrimp, Krill, Fish and Squid) (Cost: 575) * Sea Pizza (Seaweed, Crab, Shrimp, Krill, Fish and Squid) (Cost: 580) * Squid Pizza (Cost: 540) * Hot Fish Dine Pizza (Shrimp, Krill, Fish and Squid on Hot Sauce) (Cost: 575) * Spicy Sea Pizza (Seaweed, Crab, Shrimp, Krill, Fish and Squid on Hot Sauce) (Cost: 580) Others * Fish and Chips (fries) (Cost: 640) * Seaweed and Fish with Shrimps and Squids (Cost: 650) * Sushi (Cost: 200) * Squid Meal (1 or 2 or 3 or 4 Squids with Seaweed, Clams, Black Sauce, Squid Ink, Cucumber and Tuna) (Cost: 615) * Octopus Chop (Fried Octopus with Fried Shrimps, Seaweed, Hot Sauce, Mayonnaise, Fries and Tomato) (Cost: 625) * Krill Cookies (Cost: 100) * Sea Chips (Cost: 80) * Sea Nachos and Salsa (Cost: 90) * Seaweed Donut (Cost: 150) * Spaghetti with Shrimp and Fish (Cost: 500) * Spaghetti with Squid and Squid Ink (Cost: 510) Waffles * Butter (Cost: 100) * Peanut Butter (Cost: 100) * Chocolate (Cost: 100) * Strawberry (Cost: 100) * Blueberry (Cost: 100) * Seaweed (Cost: 100) * Squid Ink (Cost: 100) Pancakes * Eggs on Pancake (Cost: 120) * Syrup on Pancake (Cost: 120) * Seaweed on Pancake (Cost: 120) * Fish on Pancake (Cost: 125) * Squid Ink on Pancake (Cost: 120) * Krills on Pancake (Cost: 120) Drinks * Chocolate (Cost: 100) * Milk (Cost: 100) * Coffee (Cost: 100) * White Coffee (Cost: 100) * Tea (Cost: 100) * Lemonade (Cost: 100) * Lime Tea (Cost: 105) * Honey Tea (Cost: 105) * Strawberry Milk (Cost: 100) * Chocolate Milk (Cost: 100) * Mineral Water (Cost: 95) * Salt Water (Cost: 95) * Soy Bean (Cost: 100) * Hazelnut Coffee (Cost: 100) * Sugarcane (Cost: 105) * Sea Ocean (Cost: 110) * Apple Juice (Cost: 105) * Green Apple Juice (Cost: 105) * Carrot Juice (Cost: 105) * Strawberry Juice (Cost: 105) * Grape Juice (Cost: 105) * Orange Juice (Cost: 105) * Litchi Juice (Cost: 110) * Seaweed Juice (Cost: 105) * Root Beer (Cost: 105) * Peng Soda 101 (Cost: 110) * Diet Peng Soda 101 (Cost: 110) Ice Blended and Smoothies * Ice Blended Chocolate (Cost: 120) * Ice Blended Coffee (Cost: 120) * Ice Blended Milk (Cost: 120) * Ice Blended Tea (Cost: 120) * Ice Blended White Coffee (Cost: 120) * Ice Blended Soy Bean (Cost: 120) * Banana Smoothie (Cost: 120) * Strawberry Smoothie (Cost: 120) * Blackcurrant Smoothie (Cost: 120) * Honey Smoothie (Cost: 120) * Lemon Smoothie (Cost: 120) * Apple Smoothie (Cost: 120) * Peach Smoothie (Cost: 120) * Orange Smoothie (Cost: 120) * Carrot Smoothie (Cost: 120) * Fish Smoothie (Cost: 120) * Seaweed Smoothie (Cost: 120) Ice Creams * Chocolate (Cost: 100) * Vanilla (Cost: 100) * Strawberry (Cost: 100) * Seaweed (Cost: 100) * Blueberry (Cost: 100) * Corn (Cost: 100) * Yam (Cost: 100) * Coffee (Cost: 100) * Pistachio Almond (Cost: 100) * Shrimp (Cost: 100) * Fish (Cost: 100) * Chocolate with Nuts Popsicle (Cost: 105) * Vanilla and Coffee Popsicle (Cost: 105) * Fruity Popsicle (Cost: 110) * Fish Popsicle (Cost: 110) * All-Flavor Mix Popsicle (Cost: 115) * Corn and Shrimp Popsicle (Cost: 110) * Snow Popsicle (Cost: 110) Places * The Restaurant (Main Room) * Chef's Lounge (The Place where employees cook, Located behind the Cashing Table) Inhabitants *Food *Customers *Employees **Frankie S. Freeziebreezie (Cashier) **Unknown (Chef) **Unknown (Manager) **Unknown (Waiter) See Also * Snowville * Frankie Category:Rooms Category:Restaurants